Kim et Les loups
by Honey Ze
Summary: Kim est une jeune fille qui a passé sa derniere année a fuire , mais est ce que la fuite et la réponse a tout ? Pourras-t-elle sauver sa vie tout en acceptant l'amour de Jared ou reussira t'elle a vivre sans imprégnation ? R
1. Chapter 1

**_DISCLAIMER : Everything belong to SM _**

_**Prologue :**_

La vie peut paraitre injuste à des moments mais elle peut aussi être un plaisir !

Je m'appelle Kim Black, j'ai 16 ans et je fuis pour sauver ma vie. Il y a un an, ma famille et moi avons été attaqué par quelqu'un, il s'est avéré plu tard que c'était un vampire.

_Flashback :_

_. Je ne pensais pas que les vampires existaient jusqu'à ce jour fatidique !! Mes parents furent tués devant moi. Je suis resté en état de choc dans le coin du salon Alor que le vampire les tuait , je ne pouvais bouger . Quand il eut finit il s'approcha de moi ._

_Ma chère Kim je t'observe depuis un long moment déjà . je suis Léon , et je vais faire d toi ma partenaire pour la vie ! tu m'obsède et ton sang ne cesse de m'attirer ._

_J'étais effrayé et en même temps fasciné par cette créature mythique que je pensais inexistante . Alors qu'il se penchait vers moi pour me mordre il fut projeté dans le mur d'en face . J'ouvris les yeux pour constater qu'un loup gris se tenait devant moi faisant office de bouclier entre le vampire et moi ._

_Mon instinct fut le plus fort , je courus de la maison à en perdre haleine , j'eu juste le temps d'entendre Léon me dire :_

_-Cours petite Kim , mais tu ne m'échapperas jamais, je te retrouverais ou que tu sois et tu seras a moi , tu ne fait que rendre les choses plus excitantes et intéressantes ._

_J'entendis son rire démonique alors que je courrais a travers les bois suivit de très prés par le loup qui me sauvait . J'arrivais à une petite clairière au moment ou je me sentais plus capable de courir ; alors que je me couchais dans l herbe observant les étoiles essayant de reprendre mon souffle , j'observais le loup gris qui se couchait a coté de moi et qui me léchait la figure . Fasciné par ses yeux qui me regardait d'une manière quasi humaine je ne puis que el remerciais :_

_-tu m'as sauvé la vie ! Mon dieu j'ai l'air d'une folle à parler à un loup ._

_Tout en lui parlant je lui caressais son cou , il ronronna comme un chat et je rigolais ._

_-je vais t'appeler Akela , on ne devrait pas rester ici il pourrait nous retrouver facilement ._

_Tout en jappant Akela me poussais du bout du museau et je me levais pour le suivre jusqu'à une rivière ._

**Fin du Flashback**

En retournant à la maison de mes parents , je trouvais une photo de famille et je me rappelais de mon oncle Billy . il vivait dans une réserve pas loin de fors . vu que nous habitions a Seattle je décidais de me rendre la bas , plutôt que d'errer seule avec Akela .

Nous marchions depuis quelques heures au fond des bois de Forks , quand soudain j'entendis un rire familier .

-Kim , Kim tu me déçois beaucoup , t as rendus la tache beaucoup trop facile pour moi

-Léon au lieu de rigoler comme ca tu devrais me parler face à face , ou bien tu aurais peur de ne pas pouvoir me tuer

Il descendit gracieusement de l'arbre ou il été perché et se trouva en face de moi a quelque mètres . Akela commença à gronder et se mit devant moi .

-tiens , tu as encore ce chien avec toi , je devrais le tuer d'abord ..

-je t'interdis de parler de lui , et c'est un loup , je pensais que le vampires était instruit mais ce n'est pas le cas apparemment !

-tout doux ma belle Kim je ne voudrais pas te transformer aussi vite , le jeu perd de son charme

-je ne perds pas mon temp avec toi Léon , si tu voulais me tuer tu l'aurais fait il y a longtemps , alors que me veux-tu ?

-hmmmm . Tout en réfléchissant il porta un regard interrogatif a Akela puis vers moi

-ne me dit pas que tu es la partenaire de ce loup . tout en ayant parlé il partit dans un rire qui sonnait plus comme un tintement de cloches

« maudit charme vampirique « , pensais-je .

-Akela m'a sauvé la vie , tu as assisté à ca non

-oui mais je ne pensais pas qu'il te protégerait comme si tu étais sa partenaire

-je ne suis pas sa partenaire espèce de pervers , il m'a sauvé et je reste avec lui , de plus je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas me tuer ?

Soudain un craquement de branche très proche fit écho dans la foret , Akela se redressa , Léon lui parut effrayé un peu puis regagna sa composition .

-apparemment je devrais te transformer plus vite que prévu . Il fut a mes coté en un clin d'œil , Akela sauta sur son dos mais fut envoyer voler plus loin par un rapide mouvement du vampire . J'essayais de m'échapper de son emprise mais il m'attrapa par le poignet .Soudain je me retrouvais a terre, mon loup au dessus de moi m'empêchant de bouger .quand je relevais la tête je fus choqué par le spectacle devant moi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** tout l'univers de twilight appartient à SM **

**Un grand merci aux gens qui ont mis ma fanfiction en favoris et pour les story alert , je l'ai écrit sur un coup de tête , je pensais pas qu'elle plairait !! merci encore **

**RAR:**

**Un grand merci a mes deux premières revieweuses !!  
**

**Amandine :**** non jared n'est pas le loup , d'ailleurs tu verras dans ce chapitre ! Kim a 17 ans **

**Paa-x3: voici la suite !! :D **

**j'espere que ce chapitre vous plaira !! j'attend vos remarque !! =) **

**bonne lecture !!**

Akela se transformait petit à petit, ces pattes rapetissaient jusqu'à être des mains, et au lieu du magnifique loup gris, un homme musclé faisait face à Léon.

-arghhh !!! M'écriais-je, « Nan mais c'est quoi ce trip. J'ai entendu parler de nos légendes mais je ne pensais pas qu'elles étaient vraies. » Pensais-je tout en observant la scène devant moi.

- laisse-la s'en aller, c'est entre toi et moi ! Lui répondit Akela.

-humm, alors comme ca Kim ne savait pas que tu été un loup-garou, intéressant. Il retourna son regard sanguinaire vers moi

-alors dis moi, qu'est ce que ca fait de savoir que le loup que tu chérissais tant été en fait un homme, ne te sens-tu pas trahis ?

-il m'a sauvé la vie, à ta place je m'en irais avant qu'il ne te décapite pour de bon.

-Kim, calme toi et reste derrière moi. Me dis-t-il.

-comment peux tu ressentir de l'amour pour lui, ce n'est mm pas un homme.

-et tu l'es toi répondis-je sarcastiquement tout en le fusillant du regard.

-à ta place je ne m'aventurerai pas sur ce terrain. répondit Léon. Tout en me menaçant, il se rapprochait considérablement.

-restes ou tu es buveur de sang , ne l'approches pa

-comme si tu allas m'en empêcher. Soudain il se jeta sur Akela, j été pétrifié devant le spectacle qui se déroulait devant moi. Akela s'était transformé juste à temps pour embrasser l'impact. Heureusement qu'il été loin sinon j'aurai surement des blessures. Alors que leon allait attaquer Akela, se dernier le poussa vers un arbre et lui retira une jambe et un pied, puis il fut a mes coté instantanément.

-Akela qu'est ce que tu fais. M'écriais-je !

Il s'abaissât vers le sol en me faisant signe avec sa tête de monter sur son dos. Je cherchais leon du regard et vu qu'il recollait sa jambe et cherchai son bras. Je grimpais sur le dos d'Akela puis il s'élança a travers le foret, je ne sais pas combien de temps nous courrions, mais nous arrivâmes a une rivière .Akela s'arrêta et s'abaissa pour me laisser reposer sur el sol. Il disparut derrière un arbre puis revint sous forme humaine. Je rougis a la vue de ses attributs exposé ainsi. « Ok, il est beau, mon dieu ses abdos, se regard de braise et se torse, descend pas plu bas Kim pour ton bien ! »

-tu devrais te couvrir lui dis-je tout en baissant le regard

-oh ! Excuse moi je cours depuis longtemps sous forme de loup que j'en oublie le problème des affaires. Répondis-t-il pas le moins gêné

-tiens une feuille c'est mieux que rien

Il haussa un sourcil clairement amusé par la situation

-Je crois qu'il faudrait une plus grande feuille Kim me répondit il toujours avec ce sourire en coin sexy.

Tout en souriant je lui dis :

-oh ! Désolé mais il n y a pas de palmier, tu devrais te débrouiller tout seul come un grand c'est toi le connaisseur.

-touché .

Il prit place a coté de moi et posa un tas de fleur sur ses jambes

-c'est mieux comme ca demanda-t-il en rigolant

-beaucoup mieux. Quel est ton nom au fait ?

-Alex, mais si tu veux m'appeler Akela je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient

-non non Alex est bien, enchantée alors

-oui, enchanté me dit-il clairement amusé par la situation

-pourquoi tu rigoles ?

-tu n'es pas étonnée du fait que je sois un loup-garou ?

-je connais les légendes par cœur ca aide non. Je lui fis un clin d'œil et un sourire en coin.

-c'est sur ca aide.

-pourquoi m'avoir sauvé ? Pas que je m'en plaigne, le rassurais-je, mais je suis perdue

-n'importe qui a ta place le serait ! en fait je suis issus de La push , j'habitais avec mes parents a Seattle , le jour ou je me suis transformé j été perdu , j'ai passé 3 semaines a errer dans les bois ,essayant de comprendre ce qui m'arrivait , quand je me suis calmé et que j'ai organisé mes pensées , je me suis rappelé de nos légendes et c'est la que j'ai compris ce qui m'arrivait .j'ai eu du mal a reprendre forme humaine , mais j y suis arrivé . Je suis retournés chez moi mais mes parents ont pris ma fuite pour une fugue et m'ont dit d'aller vivre chez mon cousin Sam uley comme punition. Je n'ai pris aucune affaire j'ai juste hoché la tête et je suis sorti, je courrai a travers les bois pour me calmer quand j ai senti une odeur qui me brulait les narines, puis je t'ai vu et je ne pouvais pas te laisser tuer par un vampire.

Prise d'une soudaine impulsion, je lui sautais au cou et lui plaçait un baiser dans le cou

-merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie. Je le sentis se tendre puis ses bras se resserrait au tour de ma taille et nicha sa tête dans mon cou

-je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir, et depuis un an que nous fuyons j'ai pris le temps de t'observer et de te connaitre et je suis tombé amoureux de toi.

Je retins mon souffle et ne bougeait plus. « Ok, alors sexy loup-garou t'a sauvé la vie, confesse son amour, ta observé durant un an dans tous tes état et te tiens dans se bras ! Je dois avouer que je me sens en sécurité depuis que je l'ai rencontré même si c'été qu'un loup, et puis zut on a qu'une seule vie »

-Alex, je t'aimais bien en loup il y avait quelque chose d'humain en toi, maintenant je comprends. J'ai des sentiments pour toi c'est sur mais je ne peux pas te dire si c'est de l'amour ! Même si ca peut paraitre fou, je me sens bien avec toi et en sécurité.

-ca me suffit. me dit-il tout doucement au creux des oreilles.

Je relevais mes yeux vers lui et observait ces yeux, ses lèvres, son visage. Je me senti incliner vers lui et déposait délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes .il répondit ardemment a mon baiser, ses lèvres sucrés et chaudes me donnèrent des frissons dans le dos. Je fourrageais mes mains dans ses cheveux et le rapprochait de moi. Il me porta et me rapprochai de lui de telle sorte que j'été assise sur lui, mes jambes a chaque coté ses hanche. Je glissai ma langue le long de sa lèvre inferieur et un gémissement sorti de sa bouche, j'en profitais pour glisser ma langue dans bouche et le goutais. Ses mains étaient sur ma taille et m'agrippaient fermement. Je me rapprochai encore plus de lui inconsciemment mes lèvres ne quittant jamais les siennes. Nous nous séparâmes haletant, nos fronts collés et un sourire Béa aux lèvres. Il colla ses lèvres doucement aux mienne et me dit d'une voix rauque

-nous devrions marcher vers le push avant que Léon ne nous rattrape, nous arriverons la bas dans quelques heures si je te porte sinon ca prendre une journée

J embrassai son épaule tout doucement et lui murmurait de se transformer. Il me déposât délicatement sur le sol et s'éloigna de moi pour se transformer. Je fus émerveillé par la couleur de sa fourrure, grise tacheté de noir, je grimpais dans son dos et il s'élança. Des que nous aperçûmes quelques maison, Alex resta dans sa forme animale et m attendis dans les bois ; je me dirigeais vers la première maison visible. Je toquais et attendait qu'on me réponde. Une magnifique jeune femme, avec quelque cicatrice dans le coté droit de son visage vint m'ouvrir la porte.

-bonjour, excusez moi de vous dérangez pourriez vous me dire ou se trouve la maison de Billy black.

-bonjour, oui c'est plus loin dans la rue environ 5 min de marche, elle est reconnaissable grâce a sa couleur rouge. Tu es une amie de Jacob ?

- je suis sa cousine Kim, je suis la avec mon petit ami et je passais voir mon oncle

Tout à coup un homme brun apparu au coté de la fille. Il été grand, musclé, habillé d'un simple short en jean, un regard enfantin et un visage familier

-Kim c'est toi ?

-excusez moi est ce qu'on se connait ?

-c'est moi Jacob

-oh mon dieu Jacob ! Il me prit dans ses bras et m'enlaçais fermement

-peux …plus…. respirer …

Soudain un loup hurla, je détournais la tete pour voir Alex se dirigeai droit vers Jacob

-NON ! Hurlais-je tout en me débattant des bras de Jacob

Alex s'arrêta mais gardait un air menaçant et grondait ; 5 énormes personne sortirent de la maison nous observant chacun a tour de rôle. Je m'extirpais des bras de Jacob et me dirigeai vers Alex

-calme toi ce n'est que mon cousin tout en lui murmurant des mots rassurant je paraissais son encolure. Je le sentis s'apaiser et poser son nez dans mon cou

-comment elle a fait ca ? Demanda un des 7 géant

-ce n'est pas un loup normal, c'est un loup garous. Dis le plus grand d'entre eux

Ils furent tous gelé sur place. Je détournais le regard vers le plus grand et l'observait.

-comment tu sais ?

-car j'en suis un moi-même

-on ferait mieux de rentrer en parler, dis la jeune femme

-bonne idée Emily, tout le monde à l intérieur ordonna-t-il.

Il se retourna vers nous et dit vous deux aussi !

-est ce que l'un de vous aurait un pantalon à lui prêter demandais-je

-je vais en ramener un de ceux que Jared garde ici

-merci. .Emily . N'est ce pas ?

-oui. Elle me sourit puis rentra dans la maison suivit des autres. Il ne restait plus que moi, Alex, Sam et Jacob.

- Kim ca fait un an qu'on a plus de nouvelles, on te pensait morte qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? me demanda Jacob

-attendons de rentrer et je vous raconterais tout, on n'a pas pris de vrai repas ni de repos depuis un an.

Emily apparut au porche avec le pantalon et me le tendis, je le donnai a Alex et attendis qu'il ressorte des bois sous sa forme humaine. Jacob et l homme nous devancèrent et rentrèrent, Alex pris ma main et nous les suivimes. Quand nous entrâmes dans la maison, nous fumes accueillis par une délicieuse odeur de cookie, mon ventre et celui de Alex gargouilla bruyamment.

-désolé, dis-Alex, il y a un an que nous n'avons pas mangé un bon repas, ni dormi

-entrer prendre des cookies de la cuisine nous dirigea Emily, nous nous assîmes a table avec Jacob tandis que les autres restent debout autour de nous.

-pourriez vous mettre des noms sur vos visage, on est un peu perdu la demandai-je a Jacob

-je suis Jacob ton cousin, me dit-il avec un sourire moqueur

-je suis Sam, alpha de la meute et Emily est mon imprégné

-Seth

-Paul

-embry

-quil

-enchantée, je suis Kim et voici Alex

-Sam comme dans Sam Urey ? demanda Alex

Tout le monde se tut et nous regardèrent d'un drôle d'œil

-oui, pourquoi ?

-Sam c'est moi Alex, Alex uley ton cousin

-oh mon dieu s'exclama Sam, Alex, le fils d'oncle John, comment vas-tu ? Tes parents m'avaient prévenu de ta venu il y a un an mais tu n'es jamais venu, ils n'arrêtent pas de te chercher d'ailleurs !

-je devais venir ici mais il y a eu un changement de programme lui dis-Alex tout en m'observant

-on ferait mieux de tout vous raconter depuis le début. Nous leur racontâmes tout, l'attaque, la fuite, la décision de venir ici.

-est ce que Kim est ton imprégné Alex ? demanda Seth

-non c'est juste ma petite amie lui répondit-il tout en me prenant la main

- oh, mais….

Nous fumes interrompus par des rires et des pas dans le porche.

-Jared, arête de rigoler ce n'était pas drôle

-Leah, tu as donné un pain au mec car il a dit que tu ressemblais à une gazelle

-je suis une louve, et être comparé à une proie c'est pas ce que j'appelle un compliment

Nous nous retournâmes tous vers les nouveaux arrivants. une magnifique jeune fille , grande , cheveux noir courts et peau brune , souriait a un homme ; ce dernier été canon dans tous les sens du terme , il doit faire les 1m85 , musclé et beau comme un dieu .ils s'arrêtèrent de parler quand ils nous remarquèrent .

-Jared, Leah voici Alex mon cousin et Kim sa copine et la cousine de Jacob.

-bonsoir, nous répondîmes en même temps Alex et moi

-Bonsoir, nous répondit Leah.

Jared lui semblait gelé sur place et ses yeux ancrés aux miens, un mélange de confusion et d'amour ? Puis je compris, il s'est imprégné de moi ! A la seconde ou je m'en rendis compte je détournais le regard et m'assit sur les genoux de Alex. Alex sembla se tendre quand il aperçut le regard de Jared. Jared lui commença à trembler quand il vit que je me sui assise sur les genoux d'Alex.

- non mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Explosa Alex. Je lui embrassais le cou pour le calmer, il posa son bras au dessus de ma taille et ses tremblements cessèrent. Paul se dirigea vers Jared et le fit sortir de la maison avant qu'il n'explose. Tous restèrent silencieux et pensif vis-à-vis de la scène qui venait de se dérouler

-j'aurais jamais pensé a ca ! dis-Jacob .malheureusement moi non plus je n'imaginais pas qu'en fuyant de Léon, je me retrouve avec un vampire qui veut faire de moi sa partenaire, un loup garou qui s'est imprégné de moi et un loup garou que j'aime comme a dit que la vie été une partie de plaisir ?


	3. Chapter 3

**je suis désolée du retard , j'ai pas trop de temps avec les 4 projet a rendre dans un mois , je fais de plus vite possible , je publierais le 4 dans quelques jour c'est promis. Merci à toutes vos reviews ca fait vraiment plaisir , j'éspère que ce chapitre vous plaira , j'attend vos réactions =) merci beaucoup en tout cas de prendre le temps de lire mon histoire .**

**Bonne lecture **

Je me pelotonnais entre les bras d'Alex et levait ma tête pour faire face aux personnes présentes .Je me retournais vers Jacob et l'observais de plus prêt. Il devait faire les 1m95, et avait toujours ce visage et ses trait enfantins , ses yeux avait gardé cet éclat si reconnaissable.

-si je ne te connaissais pas mieux Kim, j'aurais dit que tu es en train de me mater. Il me fit un sourire innocent et un clin d'œil.

Je sentis Alex se tendre derrière moi et gronder vers Jacob.

-très fun Jacob ! Répondis-je sarcastiquement, il n'empêche que tu as beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois, tu es plus musclé c'est sur mais toujours aussi chiant !

-en tout cas, Billy va être ravi de te revoir.

-il m'a manqué, d'ailleurs je devrais aller le voir maintenant, je pense qu'Alex et moi avons fait assez de grabuge dans votre petite routine.

Tout en gratifiant jake d'un de mes sourires moqueurs, je me levais et entrainer Alex avec moi vers la porte.

-Alex , tu es le bienvenu si tu veux rester ici , dis Sam , de toute manière je dois discuter avec toi de la meute , des règles a suivre ici et de notre famille . On a beaucoup de choses à rattraper toi et moi.

-je ne voudrais pas m'imposer ni déranger ta vie avec Emily –

-tu ne déranges personne Alex, le coupa Emily, de plus avec la meute il n y a pas beaucoup d'intimité, entre lire les esprits et le fait qu'ils soient accros à ma cuisine. Tu es le bienvenu ici.

-j'aurais accepté avec plaisir mais vu ce qui est arrivé ce soir je préfère ne pas quitter Kim, lui répondit Alex tout en ayant attrapé ma main

-Jared ne tentera rien si c'est cela qui t'inquiète, dis Leah

-ah oui et pourquoi cela ? lui répondit Alex d'une manière sarcastique

-tout simplement car elle a été claire sur ses sentiments au moment ou elle t'a embrassé le cou devant lui sachant qu'elle est son imprégnée, lui répondit-elle agressivement

-ce n'est pas parce qu'il s'est imprégnée de moi que je devrais me jeter à son cou, répondis-je agressivement. Je me tournais vers Alex, mis mes deux main sur ses joues et le rapprochait de moi jusqu'à ce que nos yeux soient face à face :

-écoutes moi, je suis avec toi et je compte le rester pour un bon bout de temps, alors restes avec Sam et moi j irais avec Jacob. Viens dès que tu peux ok ?

-ok. Mais s'il tente quoi que ce soit préviens-moi !

-ne t'en fait pas, je serais en sécurité avec Jacob. N'est ce pas Jacob ? Demandais-je tout en haussant un sourcil

-oui je te protégerais au péril de ma vie cookies. Il sourit ce sourire en coin enfantin

-je t'aime aussi jakey-poo

-oh non pas ce surnom ! Dis-t-il tout en portant une main a son cœur. Je rigolais ainsi que tout le monde qui avait assisté a cette discussion.

-c'est pas qu'on s'ennuie l'enfant mais on devrait y aller. dit Jacob

- a tout a l'heure mon cœur. Puis j'embrassais Alex et saluait les autres.

Quand nous fumes dehors, jake passa son bras au dessus de mes épaules et commença à me raconter sa vie ici, sa rencontre avec une certaine Bella, les Cullen.

-alors tu t'es imprégnée ou pas ?

-oh que oui ! Dis –t-il tout en ayant un air rêveur, et c'est la plus belle créature que j'ai pu voir jusqu'à maintenant

-je la verrais quand ?

-pourquoi pas demain ?

-ok. Rachel et Rebecca ne sont toujours pas rentrées au push ?

-en fait Rachel est l'imprégnée de Paul

-Paul ?

- celui qui a fait sortir Jared

Un ange passa. On continua de marcher dans un silence inconfortable

-tu sais que c'est impossible de combattre l'imprégnation.

C'était plus une constatation qu'une question. Je me mis à réfléchir à ca. J'ai des sentiments pour Alex c'est sur, il me plait physiquement, je ne peux pas en dire plus du coté personnalité étant donné qu'on ne se connait pas depuis longtemps. Jared , rien que prononcer son nom dans mes pensées me donne la chair de poule , le plus beau homme que j'ai pu voir , de magnifique cheveux noir coupé court , de petit yeux d'un noir profond , une mâchoire carré , des trait masculins et un corps a en damner un saint . « _Non_,_ je suis avec __Alex__ et je me sens __bien avec lui _. »

-je la combattrais, répondis-je après un moment

Jake ne dit rien et continua de marcher.

**ALEXPOV :**

Après que le port se fut refermé sur Kim je me retournais pour face aux autres.

-Alex assied toi à table qu'on puisse discuter

Je me dirigeais vers la table et m'assis entre quil et embry

-on va attendre que Jared et Paul revienne pour commencer

Je me tendis.

-tu ferais mieux de garder ton calme, si tu va faire parti de cette meute tu dois apprendre à gérer tes émotions et à les canaliser sinon tu risques de blesser Kim

Blesser Kim, il a utilisé le chantage affectif, c'était bas mais efficace. Je lui adressais un signe de tête pour lui signifier que j'avais saisis. Paul et jard firent irruption à ce moment, ils s'assirent à table directement.

-bon on va commencer même si Jacob n'es pas la. Alors au vu des événements récents on est tous au courant de la situation d'Alex et de Kim. Tu peux nous en dire plus sur ce vampire ?

-il manipule les émotions et peux les sentir , il arrive même parfois a faire disparaitre son odeur et deviens intraçable. Il est vraiment dangereux

-intraçable ?? Et on va faire comment pour le tuer ?? Dis embry

-c'est sur que ca complique les choses ! Dis Sam, mais au moins on sait qu'il est après Kim et rien d'autre

Deux grognements furent entendus. Je tournais la tête vers Jared et le menaçait du regard

-restes en dehors de ca, c'est ma copine et je la protégerais !

-c'est MON imprégnée et je la protégerais

-la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié c'est moi qu'elle a embrassé. Je le défiais du regard de me contredire. Il commença à se tendre et à trembler de partout

-JARED CALMES TOI MAINTENANT !! Résonna le ton d'Alpha de Sam,

-il faut qu'on règle ce problème maintenant car je n'ai vraiment pas envi de les voir se battre pour une fille et entendre leur pensée à ce propos dis Leah d'un ton dédaigneux

-d'abord c'est pas « une fille » c'est ma copine, secundo ce n'est pas parce que personne ne s'intéresse a toi que tu va te permettre ce genre de commentaire concernant les autres lui dis-je d'un ton froid

Elle trembla violemment,

- CALMEZ-VOUS TOUS MAINTENANT ! Sam cria, et tout le monde se calma et se retourna vers lui

-Alex on a compris que Kim est ta copine et personne ne te la prendra n'es ce pas ? Il se retourna vers Jared et ce dernier hocha la tête avec un air défaitiste. Pour le sain de l ameute et son calme, Alex tu va devoir apprendre à contrôler tes humeurs, je sais que tu n'as jamais été dans une meute mais tu va devoir apprendre ! Tant que tu respectes les ordres et que tu ne crées pas de problèmes tout ira bien n'est ce pas ?

J'hochais la tête et les autres eurent tous un mouvement de compréhension.

-bien, maintenant que c'est régler on va délimiter des tours de guet autour de la push, on va demander a Jacob de voir avec les Cullen s'ils sont au courant de quelque chose. Embry et quil vous patrouiller ce soir, Alex et Jared demain soir, les autres restez aux aguets

-c'est hors de question !

-Sam tu as perdu l'esprit ??

Jared et moi parlâmes en même temps.

-pour notre paix a tous il vaudrait mieux vous habituez l'un a l'autre sinon vous rendrez le travail pénible pour tout le monde ! Fin de la discussion, rentrez chez vous !

Embry et quil sortirent pour patrouiller, Leah dont j'avais oublié l'existence me lança un regard noir avant de partir avec son frère, Jared et moi nous fusillâmes du regard avant qu'il ne sorte avec Paul à ses talons.

-eh ben ca c'est mieux passé que ce que je pensais ! Dis Sam tout e s'affalant sur le sofa

-mieux ? C'était un désastre Sam, je m'assis a coté de lui

-tant que la maison est encore debout et que rien n'est cassé crois moi c'est positif. Bon moi je vais me coucher, Emily t'a préparé la chambre d'ami, a demain Alex.

-je vais aller voir Kim et je reviendrai plutard

-comme tu veux alors. Il me fit un sourire encourageant et disparu derrière le mur.

Je sortis et me rendis compte que je ne savais pas sou habitait Jacob. Je me dirigeais vers le foret et me transformais ne loup

- _les gars vous pouvez me montrez ou habite __Jacob__ ?_

-_c'est proche d'ici regarde _

Il me montra une succession d'image jusqu'à ce que je connaisse le trajet

_-merci de votre aide ! _

_-bienvenu dans la meute mon pote _

_-ouai bienvenu, tu as rajouté du piment dans notre vie _ me dit quil tout en aboyant ce qui devait être un rire sonore

Je me retransformais et commençais à marcher. Je me mis à penser a ma vie et a tout ce qui c'est passé ces derniers temps. Je suis amoureux de Kim mais je sais que l'imprégnation est plus forte que tout. Combien ais-je de temp avant qu'elle ne me laisse tomber et avoue son amour a Jared ? Je n'eus pas le temps d'y penser car je fus choqué par ce que je vis devant moi.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: ****bonjour , je suis en plein stage , je poste et je suis désolée d'avoir pris autant de retard j'ai eu des problèmes . pour me faire pardonner je vous posterais plusieurs chapitres au courant de ces semaines j'éspère . je voudrais connaitre vos impressions vis a vis de l'histoire , ou vous pensez que ca ira , ce que vous voulez voir dedans ok =) ? je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews !**

**.:Bonne lecture:.**

Kim POV :

Des que je sentis les bras de Jared autour de moi, je me sentis plus en sécurité que jamais. J'eu honte de penser cela alors que je suis avec Alex mais je n'eus pas le temps d'y penser plus car je reconnu Alex en loup devant moi. Je lâchais Jared et me précipitais vers lui. Je serrais sa tête dans mes bras vu qu'en loup il est plus grand que moi

-c'est pas ce que tu penses, je suis avec toi pas avec lui, s'il te plait crois moi. Je le serrais fortement et enfoui ma tête dans son encolure. Je sentis plus que ne vit Jared se transformer et regarder Alex et moi. Au bout d'un moment je sentis Alex gronder et je me mis à lui caresser le cou doucement et lui murmurait des mots doux pour le calmer .je le sentis se calmer au bout d'un moment, mais au fond de moi je sentais que j'avais fait du mal a Jared. J'éloignais ma tête d'Alex assez pour que je comprenne qu'il veut aller se retransformer.

- je t'attends dans ma chambre, première fenêtre ouverte à droite, il y aura de la lumière. Je me retournais et rentrais. Des que la porte eut été refermé je m adossais a elle et entrepris de me calmer. Je ne suis plus sur de rien et tout ca a cause de l'imprégnation ! Je me giflais mentalement et repris mes esprits. Je me brossais les dents puis entrait dans mon lit et attendis Alex. 5min plutard il grimpa dans mon lit silencieusement après avoir éteint la lumière. Je bougeais afin d'avoir la tête sur son torse, ma main sur son abdomen musclé alors que lui me pris dans ses bras.

-pourquoi Kim ?

-il est venu me dire que il comprenait mon choix, qu'il allait nous laisser tranquille …

-mais...

-mais qu'il m'aime et qu'il ne renoncera jamais à moi.

Il eut un silence lourd et je me blottis plus contre lui

-je lui ai dit que c'est toi qui compte pour moi, que lui je ne le connais pas et que ce n'est pas parce que l'imprégnation l'a décidé que je vais l'appliquer.

-je t'aime Kim

- je t'aime aussi Alex. Je mis mes bras a chaque coté de sa tete et l'embrassais passionnément. Il fut hésitant au début puis céda et me retourna mon baiser. Un hurlement retentit et je détachais mes lèvres d'Alex péniblement, collait mon front au sien et gardait les yeux fermés

-tu dois y aller. Dis-je sur ses lèvres et ne pus résister a lui faire un doux baiser. Je t'aime Alex, et reviens vite. Il ne dit rien, me retourna de telle manière a ce que j'ai le dos au matelas et je mis mes bras autour de son cou. Il m'embrassa passionnément et se détacha de moi doucement.

-je t'aime aussi mon ange. Et il sortit par la fenêtre aussi silencieuse qu'un chat. Je m'enroulais dans les couvertures et tout de suite sa chaleur me manqua. Je réussis à m'endormir après quelques heures d'un sommeil agité

AlexPOV :

Des que je descendis de la fenêtre, je me transformais et cachai mes habits

-_apparemment on est tout les deux de patrouille._

_-oui. _Je repensais encor a ce que Kim vient de me dire et nos baisers passionnels. Je sentis la douleur de Jared et choisit de l'ignorer

-_tu sais qu'on n'en s'entendra jamais Jared._

_-oui je le sais _

_-on va rester pacifique _

_-au sens ? _

_-je vais te laisser tranquille et tu va me laisser moi et Kim tranquille. Elle ne te veut pas alors tu respecte sa décision. Elle m'a dit ce que tu lui as dit, c'est noble de ta part mais elle est avec moi _

_-pour le moment Alex, pour le moment._

_-qui te dit qu'elle me laissera tomber pour toi ?_

_-on ne peut combattre l'imprégnation !_

_-il y a un début à tout Jared !_

_- dis moi comment elle fera quand tu t imprégnera de quelqu'un ?_

_-je la combattrais comme elle le fait _

_- tu n y arrivera pas, l'imprégnation est beaucoup trop forte. Tiens regarde ce que j'ai ressentis quand j'ai vu Kim._

Tout à coup un déluge d'émotion me tomba dessus, mais celle la plus distinguée est un amour pur et puissant.

_-exactement pur et puissant ! Tu crois ressentir ca pour elle un de ces jours ? _

_-je le ressens maintenant ?_

_-ne te ment pas Alex, tu l'aime oui peut être mais moi je suis fou amoureux d'elle !_

_-rien n'est acquis en amour ! De plus elle m'a choisit pas toi alors vis avec !_

_-si tu l'aimais vraiment tu voudrais ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle, et c'est moi ! Tu le sais Alex mais tu ne veux pas l'admettre !_

_-Jared ferme la ! Elle est avec moi, je ne lui briserais jamais le cœur, point final !_

_-sache que je serais toujours la pour elle, et que je saisirais toute chance me permettant d'être avec elle._

_-Alex, Jared on vient prendre la relève ._colin eut l air incertain et effrayé. Je me retransformais tout de suite et retournait vers Kim.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** **Tout appartient a Stephenie Meyer !**

**AN: voila un chapitre plus long que d'ahbitude ! en fait la je suis en plein stage et je vous écris les chapitres , je suis folle je sais mais quand l'inspiration vient... . bon j'attends vos point de vue remarque conseils suggestions , quelquesoit le truc je suis prenante xD **

**je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont mis en auteur favoris et en histoire favorite vous êtes extra ! je tiens aremercier ceux qui ont lu mon premier OS et qui l'ont mis en histoire et auteur favorite 5 MIN APRES SA PARUTION ! vous etes putainement génial ! serieux j'avais pas le moral et quand j'ai vu combien ont adoré je peux vous assurer que vous avez égayer ma journée ! alors voila pour vous remercier un chapitre 2fois plus long que ce que j'écris d'habitude .**

**Très Bonne Lecture !  
**

**Alex POV :**

Des que je rejoignis Kim, je la trouvais endormie et je la rejoignis. Elle se retourna de telle sorte à avoir sa tête sur mon torse et une de ses jambes au dessus de mes hanches. Des que ma tête toucha l'oreiller je m'endormis tellement j'étais fatigué. Le lendemain, nous fumes réveillé par Jacob qui nous appelait pour aller prendre le petit-déjeuner. On descendit les escaliers et nous dirigeâmes vers Jacob qui nous attendait dans le salon

-bonjour les marmottes !

-hey jake, je et signale que je patrouillais hier.

-coucou jake !

-kim, alex on va prendre le petit-déj chez les cullen. Comme ca tu verras mon imprégné. Il avait les yeux hagards.

- allons-y jake, montre le chemin.

**Kim POV :**

On sortit et entra dans les bois, jake se tourna vers moi et me demanda :

-soit on marche soit on y va plus rapidement si on est transformé, a toi de voir.

-j'ai faim jake alors vaut mieux y aller le plus rapidement possible. Je me tournais vers Alex et lui dis : Go mon ptit loup transforme toi . Je rigolais et Alex me fit un clin d'œil avant d'aller avec jake se transformer. Je grimpais dans son dos et lui fis un bisou derrière l'oreille. Je vis jake sortir sa langue et me léchait le visage

-beuuuurk jake tu déconnes !

Il aboya une sorte de rire et s'élança. Alex le suivit et je profitais de se moment pour regarder autour de moi le paysage qui devint un mélange de marron et de vert. On arriva finalement à la maison des Cullen qui est vraiment immense. Les loups s'arrêtèrent et me laissèrent devant la porte à les attendre. Je parcourais la maison des yeux et admirait sa beauté. Jake arriva et entra sans toquer, Alex lui me prit la main et nous le suivîmes.

-Chéri je suis rentré ! S'exclama jake, ce qui lui valu un sourire de la part d'alex et un rire de ma part.

-t'es fou ou quoi jake tu n'es pas chez toi ? Je rigolais et il me fit un clin d'œil, soudain je vis quelque chose de roux brun et de blanc sauter vers jake, je me retournais et vis qu'en fait c'étais une petite fille de 7 ans qui s'agrippait a lui et qui lui faisait un bisou sur le nez.

-c'est trop mignon je dis.

-on va dire ca comme ca. Dis une voix que je ne reconnu pas, je me retournais et vis une magnifique jeune fille, avec de long cheveux auburn et des yeux rouges avec un peu de marron. Je lui fis un sourire et elle me le rendit

-excusez nous de venir à l'improviste, mon imbécile de cousin jake est entré comme s'il habitait ici. Alex rigola et jake lui été trop absorbé par la petite fille qu'il ne réagit pas. « Eh ben l'imprégnation … » pensais-je

-oui l'imprégnation ! Dis une voix derrière Bella, je me retournais et vis un magnifique jeune homme qui ressemble étrangement à la petite fille. Il posa sa main sur le coté de la jeune femme et l'attira contre lui. « Magnifique couple ! Et ils ont l'air heureux, ca fait du bien de voir autant d'amour ! » Le jeune homme me fit un sourire chaleureux que je lui rendis

-merci beaucoup Kim, ca n'est pas tout les jours qu'on voit quelqu'un dire des choses aussi gentilles. Je fronçais les sourcils et pensait que je n'avais pas parlé

-je lis les pensées, désolé ! Dis –t-il en ayant un air désolé

-oh ! J'eus l'air étonné mais me dis que vu que les loups-garous existent plus rien ne m'étonne.

-je crois que non Kim, au fait je suis Edward et voici ma femme Bella, et renesmee est notre fille.

-vous faites un très joli couple

-merci me dit-Bella.

-la vérité je lui dis avec un sourire. Voici Alex, mon copain.

-enchanté dirent-ils en même temps.

-on va manger ou pas Kim ? Me dis-Jacob. Je me retournais vers lui et vis la petite fille, elle était magnifique, avec ses yeux marron et son sourire. Je me tournais vers Bella et lui dis

-est ce que je peux la prendre dans mes bras ? Bella me fit un grand sourire et acquiesça, Edward lui se contenta d'hocher la tête. Je me dirigeais vers jake et pris la petite fille dans mes bras. Je lui fis un baiser sur la joue

-tu es magnifique ma chérie lui dis-je. Elle me fit un grand sourire et se tourna vers son père.

-oui tu peux lui montrer mais attend qu'on lui explique ce qu'on est ok ? Lui –répondis-t-il. Elle hocha la tête, se tourna vers moi et mis ses petits bras autour de mon cou et posa sa tête sur mon épaule.

-ah oui c'est vrai, Alex est au courant mais pas toi me dis-jake. Je le regardais d'une manière interrogative et Bella m'entraina vers le salon. Je m'assis avec renesmee qui jouait avec mes cheveux, jake et Bella de chaque coté et Edward et Alex debout. Jake se tourna vers moi et me dis :

-en fait Kim, les cullen sont comme Léon. Je les regardais et leur répondit

-je m'en doutais un peu, vu comment ils sont tous inhumainement beau. Enchanté en tout cas, je suis une humaine, qui aime un loup-garou, s'est fait imprégné par un autre loup-garou et qui est poursuivit par un vampire qui me veut pour compagne. Je pense que ca va je fais le poids avec vous tous non je dis en rigolant. Edward et Bella rigolèrent, Alex secoua la tête tout en rigolant, jake me fit un sourire amusé, renesmee me sourit.

-j'adore cette meuf c'est qui ? Dis un jeune homme très musclé et avec un sourire trop mignon.

Edward rigola de plus belle, et j'haussais les épaules

-emmett mon frère, voici Kim et Alex, deux nouveaux arrivant au sein de la réserve. Kim ce jeune homme au sourire mignon est mon frère.

-je suis un vampire je ne suis pas mignon dis emett tout en rigolant. Je lui fis un signe de la main et continuait de rigoler.

-je peux savoir combien vous êtes comme ca au moins je n'ai pas de surprises comme ca

-Carlisle et esmee sont nos parents, il y a Rosalie la compagne d'emett, Alice et jasper et nous trois. Me dis-Bella.

-ah quand même, ca doit être cool ici !

Alex et jake rigolèrent. Edward lui se contenta d'avoir un regard amusé.

-vous allez les laisser manger ou pas ? Gronda une femme de la porte. « Esmee c'est ca ? » Edward hocha la tête et je me tournais vers renesmee.

-moi aussi j'adore tes boucles, je sais en tout cas que tu les as de ta mère. Les yeux par contre, au hasard je dis ta mère aussi !

Elle me fit un grand sourire et posa sa main sur ma joue, soudain différentes images défilèrent, je vis Bella enceinte, je la vis au début de sa transformation. Puis je vis renesmee en train de jouer avec jake et essayer de le mordre. Puis je revis le salon.

-elle a le pouvoir de projeter des souvenirs, m'expliqua Bella. Je suis un bouclier et Edward lis les pensées, disons qu'elle a eu un peu des deux. J'hochais la tête et regardais renesmee

-t'es spéciale n'est ce pas choupette, moi je n'ai pas de pouvoir mais je sais faire un super fondant au chocolat.

-j'adooooooooooooreeee ! Elle me dit et elle me serra dans ses petits bras.

-je t'en ferais un quand tu veux choupette.

-ca vous dérange pas que je l'appelle choupette ? Demandai-je à Edward et Bella. Ils eurent un sourirent amusé et Edward me dit :

-enfin quelqu'un qui n'appelle pas ma fille nessie.

-qui c'est qui l'appelle nessie ?

-jake ironiquement me répondis-Bella !

Je me retournais vers jake, et eus un regard scandalisé

-mais ca va pas, tu l'appelle comme le monstre du loch Ness, il te manque une case ou quoi ? Elle est magnifique en plus, pff tu arête pas de parler d'elle et tu l'appelle comme un monstre, tu es fou ?

Tout le monde explosa de rire et jake lui rougit un peu.

-ben quoi Kim, c'est trop long renesmee.

-ben si ces parents l'ont appelé comme ca tu ne peux pas respecte r ? ca et plairait que je t'apelle je ne sais pas moi Frankenstein ou poo-poo ou jake-piss-au-lit ?

-Kim t'avais promis que tu el dirais pas !

-jake piss au lit ? Jake mon vieux tu es dans la merde ! Dis emett !

Je me tournai et vu la pièce remplis de plusieurs personne qui été mort de rire.

-ca va ca v ! On va manger ou quoi ! Il se releva et renesmee tendis les mains vers lui. Il la prit dans ses bras et elle lui fit un baiser sur la joue

-pleures pas mon Jacob, moi je t'aime même si tu fais pipi au lit. Maman elle me dit toujours qu'il faut accepter les gens comme ils sont. Il roula des yeux et lui fis un baiser sur la joue et se dirigea vers al cuisine. Le reste été toujours en train de rigoler.

-Alex viens on va manger. Esmee nous guida vers la cuisine, on s'assit sur les chaises en face du comptoir et commençâmes à manger. On se relaya a raconter l'histoire de notre arrivée Alex et moi. Ils furent intéressés par Léon et son pouvoir. Bella vint s'assoir a coté de moi, vu que j'avais finis je laissais les autres discuter et me tournais vers elle.

-tu es un nouveau vampire n'est ce pas ?

-oui j'ai été transformé récemment

-récemment comme quelques jours ou années ?

Elle rigola et me répondit

-quelques mois, mais c'est une très longue histoire.

-ben vous connaissez tous la mienne, c'est légitime que je connaisse la votre.

-Kim, n'oublie pas qu'on doit chercher aujourd'hui un travail, et voir comment faire pour les habits et tout vu qu'on est venu sans rien. Me dis Alex.

Tout le monde se tut soudain j'entendis un cri ressemblant a un cri de guerre

-SHOPPIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGG . Je me retournai set vis Alice en train de sauter sur place excité a l idée.

-il n'en est pas question ! Répondis-je ne même temps que Bella. On se regarda et on éclata de rire.

-mais pourquoi ? Me fit-Alice avec les yeux doux.

-moi je ferme les yeux, je veux ne pas voir son expression qui va me faire craquer, dit Bella. Je me tournai vers elle et lui dit tout bas

-t'aurais pas pu me le dire, j'ai du la regarder moi. Tout le monde éclata de rire et je mis la tête sur la table et marmonnait

-stupide vampire et loup garous et leur stupide sens stupidement aiguisés. Ils continuèrent de rigoler et j'eus un sourire aussi.

-bon assez rigolé a mes dépend. Je me tournais vers Alice : hmm comment dire ca, je suis contente de faire ta connaissance vraiment, mais la tu vois Alex doit patrouiller, et moi je dois chercher ou habiter. je vis jake ouvrir la bouche et je lui dis : jake tu la fermes puis je me tournai vers Alice qui avait un sourire en coin : et puis je n'ai pas encore d'argent et je ne vais pas ruiner mon oncle , et puis avec Léon qui traines je veux pas risquer ma sécurité , et puis . Je me mis à marmonner : putain d'excuses, vite réfléchis Kim, une autre excuse, ah oui. Je levais la tête vers elle et quand je voulus lui parler je me rappelais qu'elle venait de m'entendre : laisse moi deviner tu m'as entendus ? Elle hocha la tête et tout le monde se roula de rire.

-Alex sympa de me rappeler que vous écoutez tout, il continua de rire. Je lui tapai el bras et me retournais vers Alice : quelle heure ?

Elle me fonça dessus et on tomba à la renverse.

-merci merci !

-je t'en prie, mais tu pourrais me laisser respirer ? Elle me regarda puis me lâcha

-désolé j'ai oublié que tu été humaine

-c'étais pas assez évident ? Rigolais-je. Jasper passa son bras au dessus de ses épaules et elle se calma instantanément.

- tu ne pouvais pas calmer ta femme plutôt lui dis je ? Il rigola et haussa les épaules.

-je suppose que c'est une journée shopping ? Elle hocha la tête, ok alors qui vient avec nous ?

-toi, Bella moi et Rosalie. Esmee ?

-non allez-y les filles, je vais préparer leur chambre.

-quelle chambre dis-Alex ?

-tu as retrouvé ta langue toi ? Lui dis-je. Ce qui valut une autre tournée de rire.

-chérie tu t'en sortais bien. Il me fit un sourire et de grands yeux.

-c'est ca ! Edward se tendis a ce moment la et on entendit tous un hurlement proche. Jake se redressa et Alex se tourna vers lui.

-Edward ? Ils demandèrent.

-Jared. Fus sa seule réponse.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** **hey ! je m'excuse pour le retard de publication , je suis en stage et j'ai pas beaucoup de temps , en plus j'ai eu une légère panne d'auteur :s . enfin bref voila ce chapitre , il est pas long mais je vous en promet plusieurs dans pas longtemps j'éspère =) **

**les reviews sont les bienvenues ! et merci pour toutes vos remarques ! =) **

**.:Bonne Lecture :.**

KimPOV :

Nous sortîmes tous devant la maison, Bella portait renesmée. Alex et jake étaient devant moi alors que le reste de la famille se posta avec moi devant le porche. on entendit un bruit de course et on vit deux loups surgir de la forêt, un a fourrure marron avec des trait noir l'autre avec une fourrure couleur sable. Le deuxième avait l'air sérieusement énervé, alors que l'autre essayait de le pousser vers la forêt.

-Jared tu devrais te calmer, elle est en vie et toujours humaine. Dis Edward tout en fixant le loup énervé. Je me tournais vers Edward et lui demandai :

-C'est Jared ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Il pense qu'en venant ici tu aurais pu te faire tuer par nous en l'occurrence, et que tu es inconsciente de venir ici. Je vis rouge et me retournai vers Jared. Je me détournais de jake et Alex et me dirigeai vers Jared, Alex me retint par le bras, Jared gronda, je me retournais vers Alex

-Lâche moi Alex je vais régler ca, il ne me fait vraiment pas peur !

-Kim il est énervé et transformé il peut te blesser !

-Alex lâche moi ment ! Je retirais mon bras de sa poigne et marchais jusqu'à me retrouvais face a Jared. Ma tète lui arrivait au niveau du museau, je passais ma main dans son cou et rapprochais son énorme tête jusqu'à ce que nos yeux soit au même niveau.

-Tu peux te retransformer en humain ou pas ? Je lui dis d'une voix froide

Il secoua la tête droite à gauche imperceptiblement et je compris

-Très bien. Alors on va être clair une bonne fois pour toute ! Je sors avec Alex, je ne te connais pas, je m en fous d être ton imprégnée ca ne te donne aucun droit sur moi -

-Euh Kim tu devrais faire gaffe, me dis jake, mais je concentrais mon regard sur Jared

-Je suis venu avec mon cousin et MON mec qui sont des loups comme toi dans une maison de vampires qui ne me veulent que du bien ! Je vais aller faire du shopping avec elles ! Si elles veulent me bouffer eh ben tan pis au moins je mourrai en me disant que c'est des gens bien qui m ont bouffé. Ils nous proposent l hospitalité et ce n'est pas tes affaires si j accepte ou pas. ca fait un an, tu m'entends ! Je resserrais ma poigne sur son coup et sa tête baissa encore plus, il geignit, UN AN que je suis en fuite d'un vampire, ce n'est pas maintenant que tu va t'improviser mon gardien ou autre ! Alors met toi bien dans le crane que je fais ce que veux, ou je veux quand je veux et surtout AVEC qui je veux. Alex peut me donner son avis que je prendrais en considération mai je ferai ce que je veux ! Mais toi, ce n est pas parc que une force supérieur a dis que tu été mon âme sœur que je dois me jeter dans tes bras ! Alors pour la dernière fois Jared, au lieu de créer des problèmes comme ca laisse moi tranquille !

Je le relâchais brusquement et me retournais vers jake. Il me prit dans ses bras et Bella me pris le bras et me guida vers l'intérieur. Alex lui fusilla Jared du regard, ce dernier s'en alla sans demander son reste. Je m'assis dans le salon et entendis le reste de la famille nous rejoindre.

Je suis désolée pour ce problème mais je vous ai expliqué ma situation. Alex se mit derrière mon fauteuil et posa ses mains sur mes épaules d'une manière réconfortante.

Tu rigoles ? Tu as engueulé un loup-garou et tu as réussi à le faire geindre alors que tu es une humaine ! Tu es ma deuxième humaine préférée !

C'est qui ta première humaine préférée emett ?

Bella Bien sur ! Rien que pour son exploit avec Edward ! Il haussa des sourcils suggestifs envers les deux concernés .Edward roula des yeux et Bella eus l air embarrassée.

Bon ce n'est pas tout, mais nous avons du shopping à faire dis-Alice, allez hop on y va, emett on prend ta jeep !

Hein ! Hors de question !

S il te plait emett !

Non Alice

Mais …

NON

Très bien. Elle eut un air maléfique te se tourna vers Rosalie

Hum Rosalie

Je vis Rosalie avoir un regard amusé et se dirigea d'une démarche féline et lente vers emett. Se dernier été captivé par le spectacle et avait la langue pendante. Elle se rapprocha de lui, passa son bras autour de son cou, fourragea ses doigst dans ses cheveux et l'embrassa avidement. Après ses longues minutes, ils refirent surface et Rosalie lui demanda :

Emett les clés

Dans ma poche répondit-il en ayant un air hébété

Merci !

Elle prit les clés, s'éloigna de lui et les donna à Alice

J'adore ma femme. dit – Emett. Nous rîmes tous et entreprirent de sortir. Alex et jake décidèrent de retourner à la réserve, Carlisle lui à l hôpital et le reste décidèrent de faire un tournoi de jeu vidéos. Bella pris nessie et nous sortîmes vers la jeep. On se dirigea vers Seattle, le trajet en voiture fut rempli de rire, musique grâce a l humeur pétillante d'Alice, et pourtant je me retrouvais à penser à Jared. Il était gonflé de venir comme ca, genre je vais te sauver la vie, comme si Alex n'était pas suffisant !

Qu'est ce que tu as Kim ? me demanda Bella. Les autres dans la voiture continuèrent à chanter et nous ignorèrent.

Je repense à ce qui s'est passé avec Jared. Jake m'a dit qu'on ne pouvait pas combattre l imprégnation. Mais moi j'aime Alex je veux être avec lui même si Jared est pas mal

Hmmm, je vois ! Honnêtement avec renesmee je me pose la même question même si jake m'a clairement dit qu'il ne l'obligerait en rien mais qu'elle s'en rendra compte par elle-même

J'ai quand même le droit de choisir non ? Parce que le destin a voulu qu'il s'imprègne de moi je devrais tout laisser tomber pour lui ? Je ne suis pas comme ca, je ne ressens rien pour lui, peut être qu'il me plait mais ca veut pas autant dire que je vais laisser tomber Alex pour Jared !

Je te comprends Kim, je te dirais suit ton cœur mais vu comment l'imprégnation agit autant te dire cours dans les bras de Jared ! Si tu es bien avec Alex alors ne l'abandonne pas !

Et dans le cas ou Alex s'imprègne d'une fille tu feras quoi Kim ? me demanda Rosalie.

Un silence de mort s'abattit dans la voiture .


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: hey , merci pour les reviews de l'autre chapitre ! je veux juste vous préciser quelque chose , dans cetet fanfic , je suis du genre a donner a kim le choix ! au sens , elle subit les effets de l'imprégnation mais elle a comme qui dirait un peu le choix ! j'espere que tous les personnages vous plaisent ! vous pouvez participez à la fanfic en donnant vos avis et ce que vous voulez y voir ! =) **

**je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont mis auteur favorie , alerte , favorite story ! ca fait plaisir de voir qu'il y a des gens qui apprécient ce que je fais ! **

**j'essaierais d'écrire d'autres chapitres au courant de la semaine ! je sais qu ecelui la est un peu court ! mais c'est mieux que rien :) **

**.:Bonne lecture :.**

Kim POV :

Des que nous arrivâmes a Port-Angeles, vu la conduite quasi suicidaire d'Alice, on se dirigea vers la rue contenant le plus de magasins. On fit nos emplettes dans la joie et la bonne humeur ! Enfin, sans oublier la discussion non finie dans la voiture que nous avons choisit d'ignorer au profit d'un bon cd des Spice Girls appartenant à Alice.

-Kim tu veux de la lingerie bien sur ? me dit- Rose

-Non, pourquoi ? je détournais le regard et me concentrais sur mes pas

-Laisse la tranquille rose, elle a l'air embarrassée ! dit- Bella

-Ben je pose une question normale. attends je reformule : Kim ou en es tu avec Alex ?

-Si tu parles du sérieux de notre relation, je te dis oui elle l'est, non on n'a pas fait ce a quoi tu penses

Tu te réserves pour Jared ?

-Rosalie tu es vraiment impossible ! dit-Esmee

-Non Rosalie, je ne me réserve pas pour Jared, j'en ai juste pas envie ! je lui fis un regard noir et me dirigea vers la librairie en face.

-Je viens avec toi Kim, dit Bella. Rosalie, vraiment tu abuses ! Alice finit les courses avec eux, je vais rester avec Kim en attendant dit-elle avec sa vitesse vampirique

On entra dans la librairie, je flânais dans les rayons et vis Bella me suivre

-Tu sais elle a raison, tu ne résisteras pas longtemps

-Je sais.

-Alors pourquoi …

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu la résistes justement ?

-Parce que je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne peux pas effectuer mes propres choix ! c'est ma vie !

-N'oublies pas que ton choix implique 2 autres personnes !

-Tu sais des fois, je me dis que je devrais juste aller avec Léon et éviter de me faire chier !

-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis !

-S'il te plait Bella, tu étais a ma place, tu avais le choix entre Edward et Jacob ! tu as choisis Edward

-Car il est mon âme sœur, n'oublies pas que je suis sa moitié on se complète, on s'aime et on a besoin l'un de l'autre

-Eh ben moi c'est plus compliqué ! j'aime Alex, physiquement Jared me plait, Léon aussi mais ca c'est a cause du maudit charme vampirique ! tu sais des fois je me demande comment serais ma vie si rien de tout ca n'était arrivée ! j'ai 16 ans et je n'ai même plus de parents chez qui je pourrais trouver du réconfort !

-Ecoutes, a ta place je prendrais du recul vis à vis de tout ca ! moi je sortais déjà avec Edward et j'ai toujours su qu'il n'y aurait que lui ! jake restera toujours mon ami ! mais si tu hésites, tu n'as donc pas les idées claires !

-Tu veux que je fasse quoi ? que je dise à Alex de m'attendre, que je dise à Jared qu'il me plait physiquement mais que je ne le connais pas, même chose pour Léon ? s'il te plait Bella ne dit pas de conneries !

-Je t'ai pas dit de faire ca, je te dis juste penses a ce que tu fais, et assumes les conséquences qui en découlent !

Je ne répondis pas, je lui fis signe que l'on sorte de la boutique, on rejoignit les filles devant la voiture et prime la route. Nous arrivâmes en début de soirée à la maison, Esmee me prépara le diner, pendant que je m'affalais devant la télé. Apparemment les garçons avaient désertés la maison y a pas longtemps. Bella s'assit avec moi et nous jouâmes avec Renésmee Rose était occupée dans le garage, Alice triait mes affaires dans ma nouvelle chambre.

-Je vais aller marcher un peu dans la forêt ok ?

-Je vais t'accompagner

-Non c'est bon Bella, je reste à l'orée !

-Très bien

-De toute manière, vu votre ouïe c'est sur que vous allez m'entendre, si quoi que ce soit arrive

Je sortis et marcha au travers de la forêt, je laissais mon esprit vagabonder ailleurs. Je me rendis compte que mes pensées commençaient à converger vers Jared, je me demandais ce qu'il faisait maintenant. Je tapais dans un caillou par terre, espérant ainsi faire évacuer ma frustration. Je m'arrêtais de marcher, pris une bonne inspiration et criais un bon coup

- **meeeeeerdddeeeeeeeeeeeee**

Ah, ca fait du bien ! Je continuais de marcher tout en observant mes alentours. Soudain, j'eus le pressentiment de ne pas être seule, je m'arrêtais de marcher et scrutais les environs

-Hello Kim ! Je ne t'ai pas trop manqué j'espère ?

Je me tendis et criai :

- **aaaaaaaaalllllleeeeeeeexxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Désolée du retard ! j'ai beaucoup de boulot et c'est pas évident ! mon anniversaire est jeudi ! donc cette semaien je vais vous poster plusieurs chapitres je penses et même un OS Edward POV vu que vous avez aimé celui du POV de Bella ! =) **

**j'éspère que ec chapiter vous plaira , toutes vos remarques sont les bienvenues =) **

**.: Bonne Lecture :.**

Alex POV :

Jake et moi décidâmes de rentrer à la réserve pendant que les filles seraient occupées à faire du shopping. Nous nous transformâmes et trottinèrent. J'observais mes alentours cherchant une trace quelconque

_Tu vérifies si y a quelqu'un qui patrouille ?_

_Entre –autres, lui dis-je_

_À ce que je vois tu rumines toujours sur ce qu'a fait Jared _

_Tu trouves son comportement normal toi ? _

_Pour un imprégné oui, il pensai qu'elle était en danger _

_C'est MON job de la protéger pas lui ! Et puis depuis quand tu es de son côté ? _Je lui montrais les crocs et grondait

_Je ne suis pas de son côté je t'explique les choses, ou plutôt je vais te montrer ce qu'il ressent quand il a peur pour elle et qu'il est loin d'elle sans savoir ou elle est. _Je vis défiler des images de nessie dans différentes situations, une ou elle a faillit tomber, glisser ou qu'elle était vraiment en danger et son sentiment de peur pour elle était extrêmement déroutant

_ca ne veut rien dire jake, je comprends ca mais c'est ma copine, comment tu te sentirais si quelqu'un voulait sortir avec nessie en disant que c'est son âme sœur et voulait la protéger tout prix ?_

Une fureur violente secoua jake et ses poils se hérissèrent

_Ben tu vois maintenant ! _

On arriva face a la maison de Sam, on reprit forme humaine et firent irruption dans la maison. Nous trouvâmes la meute entière là-bas en pleine discussion :

-elle était chez les Cullen ! Ils auraient pu la tuer !

Tu es con ou quoi Jared ils ne vont rien lui faire et tu le sais !

Tu la fermes Leah

Tu va te calmer oui

Jared tu exagère la, rien n'allait arriver !

Paul fermes la

VOS GUEULES ! cria –Jake

Tous se turent et se retournèrent vers nous. Je me dirigeais vers Jared, jake me retint le bras mais il lâcha prise quand il vit que je n'allais pas le frapper. Je me rapprochais de Jared et le fixais droit dans les yeux

Tu as décidé de me faire chier ou quoi ?

Tu emmène MON imprégné chez des vampires !

Pour les millièmes fois, c'est MA COPINE ! Et les vampires dont tu parles vous les connaissaient ! Ne joues pas à ce jeu avec moi Jared ! Elle ne veut rien à faire avec toi ! ca ne veut pas rentrer dans ton ptit crâne

Jared commença à trembler, et Sam utilisa son alpha ton pour le calmer. Jake me poussa vers le mur et se mit à côté de moi. Soudain j'entendis un cri familier qui me glaça le sang

Je fonçais vers la porte, me retransformais et courrait le plus vite possible vers l'origine du son.

_Alex, on est avec toi, ne fais pas quelque chose qui pourrait la blesser _

J'avançais jusqu'à me retrouver dans une clairière face a moi les hommes de la famille Cullen. Je fixais Edward du regard et pensais

_Ou est Kim ? Je l'ai entendu crier !_

On l'a entendu aussi, on est venu des que possible, l'odeur s'arête ici.

_Il a du utiliser son pouvoir sur elle pensas-Sam _

Certainement, s'il a utilisé son pouvoir ca ne va pas être facile de le repérer. Jasper tu penses à quoi ?

Les loups devraient couvrir le périmètre autour, Alice, rose et Bella vous montez dans les arbres, et nous on va essayer de repérer sa trace pour voir s'il suit un chemin précis

Très bien !

Nous suivîmes les instructions de jasper quand soudain Alice cria : STOP !


End file.
